Determination of the orientation of a mobile device in indoor environments may be useful in a number of applications. For example, the orientation of a mobile device may be needed to navigate mobile phone users in office/commercial environments, to enable customers to find items in a supermarket or retail outlet, for coupon issuance and redemption, and for customer service and accountability. However, achieving precise orientation estimates in indoor venues is a challenging task. Mobile devices typically estimate their orientation using a compass that is built in to the mobile devices. Such orientation estimates, however, are often highly inaccurate due to the presence of metallic objects inside walls, door frames, and furniture in most indoor venues.
Determination of the position of a mobile device in indoor environments may also be useful. For example, a position of a mobile device may be used for providing directions to a point of interest, providing information regarding products and/or services nearby, or providing other location-based services. To this end, heatmaps indicating the signal strength corresponding to one or more Wi-Fi access points may be used in conjunction with received signals to determine a position of a mobile device.